Forever
by TamarindExpress
Summary: What if someone you love is gonna die in a few days? How would you make everyday special? "There's no such this as forever cause everything has its end"


**A/N: I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistake. English isn't my first language :P so please bear with me.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Tori's P.O.V.)**

I puled my car at the driveway, I grabbed my things and got out. I feel the cool December air of New I stepped out from my car. I tugged my coat and walked in the building of my apartment.

"Good evening Tori" Caleb, the buildings security guard greeted me.

"Good evening to you too Caleb" I smiled at him and started climbing the stairs. The building doesn't have an elevator which is ok by me cause it's like an exercise for me and besides my apartment is only at the 3rd floor .

It's awfully quiet as I pass by the other floors cause usually someones always throwing a party every Friday night.

I reached my floor and grabbed the keys to my apartment. I opened the door and gotin.

I took off my coat and hang it on the coat hanger next to the door. I went in the livingroom to only find it empty. I put my bag on the small table at the center and started searching the room.

"Jade?" I shouted. Where could she be? I specifically told her to never leave the house and if she needed anything she could just call Cat who only lives upstairs.

I went in the bedroom and it's empty.I sat down on the bed, thinking where could she be. Then I heard someone vomiting at the bathroom. I quickly ran in there and saw Jade kneeling down at the toilet, vomiting.

"Jade!" I kneeled down next to her and hold her hair. I patted her back softly and she kept on vomiting. She finally stopped and she wrinkled her nose. I help her got up and I flushed the toilet. She went at the sink and started brushing her teeth. After she was done I helped her get on bed.

I didn't bother asking if she's ok cause I know she's not and she'll probably just lie about it. She lay down and closed her eyes. I pulled up the sheets to her so that she would be completely warm.

I sighed and sat down at the side of the bed" You know I was so scared when I didn't see when I got home"

She opened her eyes and looked at me "Sorry" her voice sounded hoarse.

"It's fine" I smiled at her.

She closed her eyes again. I grabbed her hand and started caressing the back of it with my thumb.

After a few minutes she fell asleep. I looked at her sleeping face and sighed sadly then I placed a kiss on her forehead.

I got up and went in the kitchen. I made myself a coffee and sat down at the couch in the living room.

I sipped my cofee very fast and it burned my tongue.

It hurts a lot but there is something way more painful than that, and it's knowing that someone you love will be gone soon.

I can't even bear the thought of coming home and not seeing her beautiful face anymore or not be able to see those gorgeous green eyes to sparkle anymore. I just can't live in the world without her. Heck, I can't even remember my life when she was not part of it.

Yeah sure the first time we met she was a bitch but as we got closer there's this side of her that nobody knows, maybe Beck but I doubt it. One time when I got stuck with her for a school project , we were working on it at her house and she's this nice and funny person that no one seems to know about. She made me laugh the whole time we were working on it, heck she even complimented me. That was the day when I knew she's just putting up this bitchy attitude so that no one could hurt her.

As the days passed we considered each other as friends and I was glad. We would always hang out at her house cause she doesn't want Trina seeing the other side of her cause she thinks she might take advantage of it.

As days turned to months we became like..let's say best friends. She doesn't annoy me that much anymore at school and when I actually needed help she was there for me.

Then there's the day when she broke up with Beck or was it Beck who broke up her? Well who cares, it's the greatest news I've ever heard. Don't get me wrong, I feel bad about them but as I continue hanging out with her well let's say my feelings for her grew. At first I didn't accepted it, cause having a crush on Jade is just wrong especially she's a girl. It's not that I'm a homophobic person. It's just that I'm scared what might other people think, what _might she_ think.

It took me a lot to build my friendship with her so I'm not going to let this stupid little crush on her ruin everything. But as the day pass by, it's hard to be around her without me falling for her more.

Every Friday I would always go to her house and we would watch a movie and eat ice cream. But when I got there she was crying her heart out because of _him. _ She kept on crying about how she let him go or how he was the best thing that's ever been hers. And my heart literally just broke into tiny million pieces hearing her cry over him . She deserves so much better and by better I mean me. I would treat her right , make her feel special, make her feel like she's the only girl in the world, like she's the only thing that matters.

Well of course I couldn't do that cause she's still head over heels for him. Which made me angry not at her though but to him. Everyday at school he would pass by her and he could see her crying but he'll just walkaway not caring that the girl he has been with for over 2 years is crying her eyes out cause of him.

Then one day I just snapped and started yelling at her on how she should stop crying over him or on how she deserves so much better. Then let's just say I got all emotional and confessed everything. I didn't know what I was thinking cause I just had enough of it. But I didn't regret it though, it actually made everyhting ..well lets say ok.

I told her I love her and bla bla I said some other cheesy stuffs. I just stopped blabbering everything when I felt her lips against mine. When she did that I swear I could hear freaking fireworks and birds singing even though it's evening.

When she pulled out she smiled at me and I knew she's feeling the same way. I was so happy but at the same time scared. Scared what might other people think but who cares she kissed me and I know she loves me back and that's what matters.

At first we were together secretly cause we said we would both come out slowly. We first told my parents..and let's just say they handled it pretty well but still shocked, not because I love a girl but because I'm in love with Jade West. Then we came out to Jade's father..and well it turned out ok ..I guess..Jade jus told he was fine with it but I don't cause when we said we just kinda had like a staring competion cause I swear that man has like no emotions.

Then to our friends. They were ok with it very understanding and not judgemental except for one person ..that freaking Beck Oliver. He kept on complaining that Jade just used him as her big gay beard which is funny to me cause I actually thought_ he _ was gay when I first met him and that Jade was just his cover up..I mean look at his hair! It's more gorgeous than any other girls' hair.

Then publicly. We hold each others hand while we walk to school, kiss each other at our lockers. Well nobody really cared about it cause there are a lot of gay kids considering this is Hollywood Arts the only thing that made it controversial is because I was with Jade. The one who made my life a living hell until I get to see who she really was.

Everything was perfect until during our Senior Year when Jade told me that news that made my whole world upside down.

**oOoOoOo  
**

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes..Forgive me. I want to add the scene where Jade tells Tori that she was sick but I'll just have to put it in the next chapter.. I can update very fast cause I already typed it but I want to know if you guys actually like this so please review!**

**I know I published another story which I haven't updated yet well..I was planning to update it until my brother deleted the other chapter cause he was mad at me for not helping him at his project. -_- but I'll try and rewrite it again but ..who knows when I'll update again  
**

**Please review it would really mean a lot..! **


End file.
